A clamping clip of this sort that can be actuated with one hand is known from the German utility model 87 03 379. Seen in the direction of clamping, here there is a blocking element in the form of a pivoting lever, held in a tilted position to the rail by the force of a spring, the one end of said lever being supported at the housing and the other end protruding from the housing in a plane in which the actuating handle and the hand grip lie.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,155, a clamping clip that can be actuated with one hand is likewise known in which the release element, which can be actuated by means of thumb pressure, lies behind and in a plane with the actuating handle and the hand grip, seen in the direction of clamping.
From DE 39 17 473, a clamping clip that can be actuated with one hand is previously known in which a brake lever is located in front of the hand grip and actuating handle, in the direction of the hand's grasping, which lever can be drawn toward the handle using the middle or index finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,085 specifies a cartridge printing means in which the blocking element is likewise arranged before the actuating handle in the direction of the hand's grasping.
OS 197 31 579 (which does not enjoy prior publication) specifies a clamping clip that can be actuated with one hand, in which a blocking element in the form of a stopper, arranged before the hand grip and the actuating handle (seen in the direction of the hand's grasp) can be displaced by grasping a release lever that can be actuated by the index or middle finger.
There is a need for an improved clamping clip of the above-referenced species that can be actuated with one hand.